Caught in the middle
by Coreys Kitten
Summary: Lana had been on tour with her brother Randy as his personal physiotherapist for the last few months. One night she catches the eye of a member of the WWE's most dangerous stable. Roman/OC. Requested by LadyOfJusticeShield. Rated T for now, will most likely change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. _

_So here's another Roman Reigns story requested by LadyOfJusticeShield. Hope you like it._

* * *

Lana Rose Orton was walking to catering in yet another arena. She sat down after grabbing some food without really paying attention to what she picked. She thought about how much her life had changed during the last few months. After graduating from college and having some smaller jobs, her brother Randy had insisted she should come on tour with him and maybe get interested in the business that ran in her blood, as he had put it. Sure she had been a fan of the whole wrestling business since forever. How couldn't she with her family's history? Randy and her dad had trained her every day and if she wanted she could be the next Divas Champion. But all that was usually more of a duty to her than a career wish and she had followed through with going to college and doing her own thing.

Her father and brother had been disappointed and tried to change her mind while her mom had been very supportive. She was all about making her sweetie happy and Lana was more than thankful for her support. Somehow she had ended up in WWE though as personal physiotherapist for Randy. When she was in a good mood she would even valet for him or the team he was in, showing her own abilities in the ring if the situation required it even if it was just for a few moments.

Vince constantly tried to talk her into signing a contract as a Diva but she always declined, much to Randy's displeasure. He was happy that she would at least show-off a bit in the ring though. She could hit the RKO just as perfectly as himself. She had learnt a lot from him and he was proud of her even if he didn't tell her nearly as often as she deserved.

Lana thought that she liked the feeling of stepping through the curtain, hearing people cheer even if it wasn't directed towards her, she felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins though. It was amazing. She just wasn't sure, if wrestling was something she would want to do for the rest of her life. That was the main reason she had decided to get a proper education before making any other decisions. At age 24 she was still very young and all doors were opened for her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her brother and Sheamus sitting down on either side of her.

"Hey lass, what's got you so distracted?" the Irishman asked.

"Just thinking Sheamo. Sup guys?" she asked, still not entirely present.

"Well, sis. We wondered if you would like to accompany us to the ring tonight. The two of us and Big Show have a match against The Shield."

That caught her attention.

"OMG, are you serious?" she almost jumped in her seat. "You never allow me to accompany you when you know The Shield is present! Of course I'll come! Maybe I get to kick their weird hot asses!"

Both men looked at her strangely. She never labeled anyone as hot. Not in their presence anyway.

"I usually don't want you there when I have singles matches because I can't keep an eye on all three of them while knowing that you are ringside too and could be in danger. Tonight there's the three of us and you. If it's just against one of them I know you can easily stand your ground." Randy finally replied.

"That's sweet of you, bro. But do you really think they would harm a woman?"

Those guys were mean and evil but she couldn't imagine them laying hand on a woman either.

"I don't put anything past those guys. They are dangerous and out of their minds." Sheamus said and Randy nodded in agreement

After a few minutes of lighter conversation the guys left to get ready for their match and strategize with Big Show. Not that that will do any good, Lana thought. In her opinion the giant was the biggest prick in the world. He made her angry with just his presence.

Finally it was time for her to prepare for the match too. She went back to the Divas locker room and changed into black skinny jeans, a cropped Apex Predator shirt and her favorite grey converse. After that she got her make-up and hair fixed. Her dark chocolate eyes were now framed with black eyeliner, her lips were a soft pink and her long brown hair was now in big loose curls.

Lana met up with her boys at the gorilla and was really hyped up. She only got like this when it was the first time she would get to know a new opponent and the knowledge of who would be out there made her giddy. She hoped she would get some of the fun too. Normally she wouldn't get involved in matches if it wasn't absolutely necessary but the Hounds of Justice had caused so much trouble and because of her brother being a constant target for them she wanted to give them a piece of her mind. Or her fists.

After Big Show and Sheamus had already gone through the curtain she finally heard Randy's music and they got their sign to go from a crew member. If possible the cheers got even louder when Randy and Lana were announced. They climbed into the ring and only a few seconds later special OP started to blast through the arena. The three men appeared on top of the ranks in all black, looking as serious as ever. The closer they got to the barricade the worse the shivers got that went down Lana's spine. She was nervous. She didn't know what to expect. As soon as the Hounds of Justice had jumped over the barricade and entered the ring, Randy stood protectively in front of her, ushering her out of the ring. She did as he told her and went to their corner and the match started with Seth Rollins against her favorite Irishman. At first Sheamus had the upper hand but Rollins was damn quick and got Sheamus down with a hard kick to the gut. He dragged him to the Shields corner and tagged Ambrose. The guy creeped her out. She couldn't find any structure in what he did. He seemed to run on pure instinct. The match continued and currently Randy was up against Ambrose. Her brother delivered his infamous DDT and went for the pin. Sheamus was fighting Rollins outside the ring while Big Show just stood in the corner looking bored out of his mind. She was sure that Big Show would just stand there and do nothing to help his team mates. Fortunately Lana had had enough foresight in the situation to sneak around the ring unnoticed. Just when Roman Reigns wanted to climb into the ring to break the pin Lana grabbed his leg and pulled him down, his face hitting the apron. She smirked as she heard Voices blast through the arena.

The victory was short lived though when she looked up and found herself face to chest with a very pissed looking Reigns. Oh shit. That was not good. When she finally looked up into his beautiful eyes, she knew there was only one thing she could do now. Run. Before she could make a quick escape she found herself in Reigns grip, unable to break free. Looking into his eyes once again this time with fear she found herself lost in his depths. God he was gorgeous. She shook her head, realizing what she had just thought. Not helping the situation Lana, she thought to herself.

Roman smirked down at her as if he knew what she had thought. She was sure she would melt any second now. Suddenly she was highly aware of her body pressed to his.

"Now, now, little girl. What you just did was an injustice. Do you know what we do with people like you?" he asked her, almost growling. It took her a moment to stop thinking about his sexy voice and find an answer. She knew that now usually there would be a triple bower bomb. He wouldn't would he? She just shook her head no.

His smirk grew wider and he leant down and whispered in her ear:"We punish them."

Oh god, her mind was taking her to places she shouldn't be. Seeing her cheeks flaming red he knew she got the hint. Before the situation could get any further out of control she was saved by Randy and Sheamus. The Shield retreated smirking widely at her. Her brother checked her for injuries.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why didn't you put up a fight?" Randy was in a full out rant now.

But his question was justified. Why hadn't she been able to fight the Samoan beau?

Nobody ever got to her at ringside. Lana had never felt so vulnerable and helpless and it scared her to no end.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review. Love ya._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thanks for your reviews and pm's. You guys are awesome. I'm sorry I didn't update but my computer broke and I just got it back yesterday. _

**LisetteJ-1514:** Just you wait and see. There's definitely gonna be some punishment in a later chapter :P

* * *

"What the hell, Lana?" Randy yelled as soon as they got backstage. After his outburst at ringside she had expected him to explode, but this volume reached a new high and she flinched at his anger.

"You could've easily kicked him in the nuts or something if you couldn't come with a move that spontaniously. But damn, Lana, Reigns had you in his grips and you did nothing. You just stood there looking at him. He could've hurt you! What the hell were you thinking?"

He had finally run out of breath with all his pacing and yelling. The stagehands all hurriedly left at the beginning of this little family crisis.

"Maybe you should just leave her be for now, Randy. She seems a bit out of it." The Irishman tried to calm his friend down.

Lana mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Randy snapped at her.

"Fuck you, Randal. That guy was fucking huge and I was surprised that he could get up that fast. He took me by surprise is all." Lana yelled back at him. Her tamper was just as bad as his sometimes. It seemed to run in the blood.

Lana couldn't explain what had happened out there. Nobody ever got to her at ringside. She was a professional and she usually did her job perfectly. As soon as she had looked into his beautiful eyes she had been lost. He had somehow managed to hold her captivate. Something that barely any guy ever managed. Most guys weren't man enough for her, but Roman Reigns had radiated such authority, confidence and manliness that it made her shiver. And his voice. _Oh god, his voice._ The statement he had made came back making her shiver all over again. Were his words a threat or a promise? She shouldn't think about it. Just forget it. But it made her so damn hot for him. He was her brothers enemy, but right in this moment she couldn't care less as she felt the heat pooling while his words replied over and over in her head.

She snapped out of her musings hearing Randy's voice, less angry this time. He didn't seem to notice how flustered she was.

"Damn, babygirl. You had me worried there. I thought he might hurt you. I don't ever want to see you near him again. My god, what were you thinking?" He softened his voice and hugged her.

"I was scared." She quickly lied.

Okay so it wasn't a complete lie. She just wasn't afraid of Roman Reigns, but of the effect he had on her. That was unhealthy and she should definitely stay away from him.

"Shh. I'll always be there to protect you. I'm not gonna let him hurt you." Randy tried to sooth his sister, which made her feel really guilty about the thoughts she didn't seem to control.

Meanwhile the Hounds of Justice had returned to their secret hideaway.

"Well, if that wasn't fun." Seth said smirking.

"Yeah we lost, but I think we might just have found a weak spot on Randal. Hot little shit the smaller Orton." Dean grinned.

"Absolutely. I'd like to have a piece of that cake. And did you see the way she reacted to Roman? Maybe we could use that to our advabtage?" Seth wondered.

"Very well, Seth." Dean praised Seth. "We could poke the bear by targeting his whelp."

"We won't attack her." Roman said determined.

"No, we won't attack her. She's just a girl. What do you think of me Roman? Not even I'm that low. I would rather imagine we give her some attention, flirt with her, make innuendos and stuff. Orton's gonna flip and when he's out of his mind we strike one last time." Dean explained.

"Now that's what I call a plan." Seth rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Oh boy, Randal won't know what hit him. Maybe we'll even get her to flirt back after that little display at ringside. Imagine the possibilities if she would agree to join us. I've heard that Vince wants her as a Diva anyway. Orton's gonna be devastated and we maybe get a new plaything." Seth grinned happily.

"What's up with you today, Rollins?" Dean asked.

"You seem to be full of good ideas today. I'm sure somewhere inside that kitten is a tiger, waiting to be unleashed. She would be a good addition to us. We could invade the Divas devision and throw the barbie dolls out." Dean laughed.

"You know what. That's it. I want her with us." He continued.

"How do you think we could make her join forces with us? She won't go down without a fight. We can't really kidnap her or something." Roman said, now sounding a little frustrated. He wanted her there with them more than he'd like to admit.

But damn, had she felt good in his arms. He had wanted to kiss her senseless there and then. He had been so close to going all caveman on her, throw her over his shoulder and take her to his cave to make her his.

He shook his head when Dean said:

"Don't worry about that. I've go a nice idea. She would probably rather not stay with us but we could make her. We could win her over fairly and officially and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. I like the idea of a personal physiotherpist for only the three of us." Dean smirked.

"What do you mean, win her over?" Seth asked, looking as confused as Roman.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll arrange everything." Dean said before turning to change clothes.

When they were on their way out Seth and Roman passed the door of GM Vicky Guerrero.

"Guys, where are you going? This is our next stop on the way to the top." Dean said before knocking on the door.

Vicky opened the door and was rather surprised to see the Hounds of Justice at her door.

"What can I do for you, gentleman?" she tried to be polite and not let her fear show.

Dean smirked at her and answered: "Oh Vicky. You are such a capable woman and I like that."

Seth and Roman looked confused again. What the hell was going on?

"Really?" Vicky blushed. "Thank you. Now how can I help you?" she asked very cooperative, making Dean's smirk even wider.

"Oh it's nothing big. A simple thing really. I might need a favor from you. Of course we would be willing to happily offer our services to you in return should you be in need of them." Dean continued to butter Vicky up.

"Well, then come in please." She opened the door to let the most feared stable in the WWE enter her office, wondering what that favor could be.


	3. Chapter 3

When the three members of The Shield left Vickie Guerreros office they wore matching smirks. Dean had once again worked his magic. Though everyone thought he was a lunatic, he was also brilliant in his own way when it came to planning strategy. Not to mention that he had a way of charming the ladies into what he needs at the moment. They really were putty in his hands.

"Well, that was a success. I can't wait to see what Orton has to say to this." Seth laughed.

"I'm sure even the idea of this match is gonna set him on edge, which makes him so tense that he's bound to make mistakes. The other two goones shouldn't be a problem." Dean said confidently.

Only Roman didn't say anything. He was lost in his own thoughts. Sure he thought Dean's idea was brilliant, but there was also the possibility that their plan didn't work even with Vickie's help. He was still confused about what had transpired during their match. The way Lana Orton had looked at him made him crazy. She usually came across as badass and absolutely serious when she was at ringside, but instead of that he saw something completely different. She had innocently looked up at him with her big brown eyes and that adorable blush covering her cheeks. He wondered just how far that blush would go. He shook his head, but wasn't getting rid of his thoughts anyway. When the guys made their way back to the hotel, Seth started the conversation, shaking his stable mates out of their thoughts.

"A personal physiotherapist. That sounds so nice. Really, I'm sick of going to the trainers when everyone has left just to not get ambushed. It starts to take its toll on me. In some way we're even violating the wellness policy with that since we can't properly take care of our bodies. Having someone just for us would be really fact that it's Lana Orton, sister of the enemy and hot chick extraordinary makes it all the better." By now Seth was sporting a dreamy expression.

His team mates had to agree with him. They were all tense and their muscles hurt more than they should, just because Vince wanted them to go to the trainers after everyone already left the arena, because he was afraid that something could happen to his future stars.

"Agreed. Maybe she'd be willing to give more than just my back a rub." Dean smirked evilly while Roman growled in response, surprising the two men.

He didn't know what it was about her, but just the idea of his team mates with their hands all over her made him see red. He couldn't control himself and that was hardly ever the case. Damn that girl, he didn't even know her, but he had to admit, that the mental picture of Lana giving him an extensive massage turned him on far more than it should. Maybe he could get back to his statement towards her. The thought made him smirk.

"Oi there Ro. What was that? You jealous?" Seth asked.

"Keep your hands off her. If anyone gets to touch that body, it's gonna be me, are we clear?"

Roman raised his eyebrows questioningly at his friends. They were confused by his outburst and possessiveness, but knew better than to talk back to him when he was like that.

"She's all yours, bro. Just know that I won't say no, should she make a move on me." Dean replied cockily.

"Don't you worry Dean. She won't. I mean seriously. Out of us I'm definitely the hottest." Seth said playfully and their banter only made Roman angrier.

"Consider this a warning. I'm serious." Roman growled.

"Fine." Seth pouted. "So, for you it's okay if she touches us as long as we don't touch her?" Seth asked and Roman nodded. If she were to become their personal physio she would have to touch them, right? It still set him on edge.

"Watch out Ro. You know Seth. That sentence leaves endless possibilities for him." Dean laughed.

"I'll be a good boy as long as she wants me to." Seth winked.

"Enough!" Roman said, leaving no room for arguments.

The rest of the ride to the hotel went in comfortable silence and some lighter chatter.

When they arrived at the hotel, none other than the Orton siblings walked in, too. Randy went to check in, while Lana stood in the lobby, looking at her phone.

"Now if that isn't perfect timing." Seth smirked at his comrades.

Without another word Roman started walking towards Lana, who had her back towards him.

"Are you lost, honey?" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

She instantly spun around, coming face to face with the guy she wanted to avoid at all costs, and of course she just had to blush again at his proximity. Knowing that Randy could be back every second now she held her head up high to give him a sassy reply.

"No, I'm not. What about you? Lost your GPS that you're walking strait into the enemies lair or were you just not able to read the instructions?" she asked bitchily.

To say Roman was stunned was an understatement but he just had to chuckle nonetheless. She was damn hot when she was angry. Gone was the kitten that everyone loved and present was the tiger many people feared. Rumor had it, that her temper was just as bad as Randy's.

"You're right, kitten!" He emphasized the word kitten just to aggitate her more. He wanted to know how far he could push her. Somehow Lana Orton managed to bring out his own playful side.

"I might be the enemy now, but that might change faster than you can imagine."

"When hell freezes over!" she spat.

"We'll see. And if you don't start to behave yourself I might really have to punish you." Roman said amused, while she blushed a deep red at this little reminder. Again her mind went to places it shouldn't. Lana wondered, if his punishment had anything to do with handcuffs and spankings. _Oh no, don't go there_, she mentally reprimanded herself, but if was too late now, since her mind became completely clouded with lust. Roman seemed to know exactly what she was thinking because he just smirked back at her sexily.

"Over my dead body." Lana finally said weakly.

"Oh don't worry, kitten. That won't be necessary. Have a good night sweetheart." Roman said huskily before plastering a kiss on her cheek, leaving Lana completely stunned. She turned around to see Dean and Seth wink at her before walking off towards the elevator with Roman.

_What the hell?_ How did he do this? He had literally talked her into a haze of lust, not even touching her except for that brief kiss. Just his presence made her knees buckle and the only words her mind seemed to throw at her were, _yes, Roman, yes_. What kind of sick joke was that?

Randy chose that moment to come back.

"Stupid recepionist was so damn slow. What did he want? I can't believe you let him kiss you. What's wrong with you today Lana? Is there something going on with you two?" Randy almost yelled.

Lana looked at him dumbstruck.

"What? I can't believe you would think I'd be sneaking around with him when him and his goones act so violently towards you. You really think very highly of me Randal." She snapped back, feeling hurt that he would think she could betray him.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing really. Tried to flirt with me, unsuccessfully might I add. I just thought that it wouldn't be appropriate to slap the hell out of him while we're in a hotel lobby with so many media people around." Lana wasn't sure if she tried to convince Randy or herself.

Randy just nodded his head and the siblings made their way up to their shared room. They both needed some sleep to clear their minds.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

After a very restless night for both, Lana and Randy, they checked out after breakfast to leave for the Smackdown tapings. Most of the ride passed in silence, both siblings thinking of the events of last nights show. While Randy was about ready to kill the Hounds of Justice, especially Reigns, Lana was lost in her very erotic daydreams of said man. He was dark and mysterious in a way that completely turned her on even though she didn't know why. She was also surprised by his playfulness last night in the lobby. She had taken him for the most serious guy out of the three, since he barely ever spoke. Lana had the strange urge to know more about him, so she took her phone out of her purse to search for information on Roman Reigns. She was careful with her phone so that Randy couldn't see what she was doing.

What she found out surprised her. Sure, she had known that he was Samoan, but she never knew, just how well known his family was. He was related to a lot of popular wrestlers like the Usos and the Rock. She had also found out, that he had been engaged and had a daughter with his ex-fiancé. She wondered what had made them break-up when they had a kid together. Sure, that didn't mean anything anymore nowadays, but she personally would never do that to her child.

"What's got you so wrapped up?" Randy asked suddenly.

Lana looked up, trying to hide her shock.

"Just checking my twitter account." She lied swiftly. Yeah, usually she was really good at this.

Randy nodded and told her, that they would be arriving at the arena soon. Once they got there, they made their way to the locker rooms. After changing they wanted to go and find out, what would be on the agenda for that night. It seemed Randy, Big Show and Sheamus would have a backstage segment and a tag match against 3MB later tonight.

While Randy and Sheamus were already there for the segment, Show was still missing and the crew decided that they would have to start without him there, since the time was running out. Lana stood off to the side while her brother and the Irishman started their interview. Just as they were about to send a message to The Shield, the Hounds of Justice attacked the two men. Lana was shocked at first, but as soon as she regained her composure, she went into battle mode and attacked the closest person to her. Seth Rollins was the poor guy that had to endure her treatment. She punched and kicked and scratched at every part of him she could get her hands on.

When Roman and Dean had taken care of their opponents, they turned around and were surprised by what they saw. Seth in an all out brawl with Lana. Though it wasn't really a brawl. While Lana was all on the attack, Seth merely defended himself, not willing to lay hand on a woman. Roman's woman nonetheless. He would die a painful death if anything happened to her, so he just tried to block her as well as he could. That the guys were impressed was an understatement. They knew that she would have some fighter qualities, but didn't expect her to get into a fight with a guy twice her size and weight. The girl had guts. When Dean and Roman finally had enough of the spectacle, Roman stepped in and lifted Lana effortlessely off of Seth, who was more than grateful.

"Calm down kitten, or I might just have to cut your claws back." Roman whispered into Lana's ear. Surprisingly for both of them, she really seemed to calm down. When she stopped struggeling, Roman set her back on her feet.

"Nurse your and your brother's wounds. He will need all of his strength very soon." Roman said before once again leaning in to kiss Lana on the cheek. After the Hounds of Justice left the scenery, the camera team stopped recording. Even though that hadn't been planned, it would make a nice promo.

Lana and some refs started to tend to randy and Sheamus.

"You okay there babygirl? Did Rollins hurt you?" Randy asked concerned. He felt guilty because she was now part of the feud to and it was all his fault. He hadn't been able to protect her again, because he just couldn't get rid of Ambrose.

Lana just shook her head and slumped down against the wall. The lack of sleep and the fight were taking its toll on her. After the three of them were ready to get up again, they went to see the trainers. Fortunately none of them were seriously injured. While they were being checked, the backstage segment was shown to the crowd who went absolutely wild.

* * *

Meanwhile Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns made their way over to Vickie. She was currently discussing something with Brad Maddox.

"Dear lovely GM, I think it's time to announce that match we talked about to the world." Dean said smiling widely.

Vickie looked at him, scared she would have to do that all alone. She didn't want to be alone out there with an angry Viper.

Dean seemed to read her mind.

"Don't worry your pretty little head of Vickie. We're gonna announce it tonight and all you have to do is come out and confirm it. How does that sound, hmm?" Dean asked.

"Sounds good." Vickie said and the three men in black left.

* * *

Tonight Lana opted not to go out with Randy. She just didn't feel like it. She was exhausted and thought she would be more of a burden than help. For once Randy and her agreed on something. He was almost 100 percent sure, that The Shield would show up during or after their match. And that was exactly what happened. Lana was backstage looking helplessly as her brother and his team mates were once again beaten up brutally by the most feared men in the WWE.

After they got rid of Sheamus and Big Show, they rolled Randy into the ring, Roman and Seth holding him down, while Dean grabbed a mic.

"Good evening WWE universe and good evening Randal. As you've all seen we've had a little encounter tonight with the redhead and the two Ortons. I've gotta say, we were really impressed with little Lana." Dean started.

Backstage Lana felt like throwing up. She wanted to go out there and shout at them, punch and kick them only to make her feel better. She didn't though. She knew Randy would kick her ass if she did. So she just stood and watched. She wondered where this was going. To top it all off Ambrose called her little Lana. It made her fume and she wanted to slap that damn smirk right out of his face.

"You see, there are still parts of the WWE where justice couldn't be served yet. The Divas division for example. Little Lana was very brave tonight by attacking one of our own and we think she would make a fine Diva."

That got a lot of cheers from the crowd and Lana had to smile a little despite the current situation. It was the first applause that was just for her and it made her heart warm.

"You're right, that definitely deserves respect. She showed her loyalty to people she cares about and fights for the cause even if the chances are next to zero. All qualities The Shield prides himself on and respects."

Randy was slowly coming around and wondered where this was going. He looked around to see that Show had already left like the coward he was, while Sheamus still lay motionless on the floor outside the ring. Fortunately he couldn't spot Lana anywhere, which meant that she was safe for now.

She stood backstage fuming at the idea of being compared to those guys. Ambrose really had a way of talking that could make a murder sound like the most fantastic thing on earth. But what he said next made her blood run cold.

"So, we've had a nice little talk to our very capable GM Vickie Guerrerro and she granted us a match at Extreme Rules against Randal and two partners of his choice. It will be a Hell in a Cell match and the winner will get a very special price. If Orton and friends win, The Shield will leave them alone. For now. But if we win, little Lana will become personal physiotherapist to The Shield and maybe even serve justice as a Diva and part of the most feared stable in WWE history." Dean announced wearing a huge smirk.

While Randy struggled against Rollins' and Reign's death grip, shouting insults at Ambrose, the most nerve-racking sound in all of WWE resonated through the arena.

"EXCUSE ME!" the whole arena booed.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME! As Mr. Ambrose just announced this match will take place under said stipulations at Extreme Rules and is approved by Mr. McMahon himself." Vickie officially announced before returning to the backstage area.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Backstage Lana couldn't believe what she was hearing. A match with her as the prize. How sick was that? Who did they think they were? While Dean Ambrose announced the match to the crowd, the backstage camera team caught Lana and went live to the titantron for the fans to see her reaction. While standing there and looking at the little monitor in front of her, you could see Lana pale considerably with every word that was spoken.

When Vickie went out to confirm the match Lana's face started to gain in color again. She was pissed and a pissed Orton was a problem for anybody too close to them. Stupidly Matt Striker came up to Lana. She knew that Vince wanted her for the Divas division, but that he wanted her so bad, that he would risk her health and safety made her rage internally.

"Lana, would you mind telling us what you're thinking and feeling right now?" Matt asked.

Lana just looked at him as if he had grown a second head. That was such a stupid question and she thought the answer was pretty clear. Instead of blowing up on live TV and forgetting all about acting PG she opted to just stay silent. Clearly Striker didn't get the message and kept on asking.

"Who do you think will join your brother in the battle protect his little sister from the three most feared men in WWE?"

By now Lana was about ready to kill someone, but again did everything in her power to keep silent, unnerving Matt Striker and highly amusing the three men outside in the ring. She was literally blowing steam out of her nose.

"Lana, after the display at ringside with you and Roman Reigns last time you guys collided, the WWE universe suspects that you two are secretly dating and that this match would be a way for you two to officially be together. Can you confirm or deny those assumptions?"

That question brought Striker smirks from the men in black and they were anticipating her answer. Even to them it was obvious that she was furious. How Striker didn't get the hint was beyond them.

She slowly turned away from the monitor to face him. The look on her face was scary and the way she calmly took the microphone from his hand made him sure, that asking her that last question was a very bad idea. Lana slowly grew a very Randy-like smirk, making her look all the more dangerous before bringing the microphone to her lips. She looked like she wanted to say something but then let the micro down again, building even more tension then there already was. Again she looked like she wanted to answer but finally in a second's time threw the microphone away and delivered a vicious RKO to a helpless Matt Striker. She was back up on her feet and took the microphone. She looked into the camera with wild eyes and determination and disgust written all over her fac.

"This isn't over! If you thought I would give up that quickly, then you don't know who you're talking to. You dogs better be ready because this cat is gonna claw your nose, right where it hurts a little puppy most. "

With that she threw her microphone away and walked out of sight. The Shield meanwhile released Randy and started to retreat through the ranks when Lana finally came down to the ring to take care of Randy. The first time he looked at her with fear in his eyes. Not fear of her or his opponents, but fear for her future. He buried his face in the crock of her neck and started mumbling.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. This is all my fault. I'm such a bad brother, I couldn't protect you again."

"Ssshhh. It's okay. Nothing's lost yet, bro. Come on, let's get you backstage so we can take care of your injuries. You need to be absolutely fit for Extreme Rules. It's only 8 days left."

Randy nodded and together the siblings made their way backstage to continue that terrible afternoon.

Luckily the trainers could not find any serious injuries and Randy was sent off with Lana to take care of him. When they finally arrived at their hotel room, they were both exhausted. Even the ride there had been turbulent. While Lana drove Randy had called Vince and tried everything in his power to convince the chairman, that this match was a bad idea. Vince obviously thought otherwise and told Randy in not so many words that the match was going to take place under any circumstances.

Now, while Lana was working Randy's sore muscles, the siblings were planning the battle. To both of them it was clear, that Sheamus would be one half of the forces. But they were absolutely unsure about the third member for their team. After a long discussion they decided to ask Kane, who was also one of Randy close friends and of course he agreed to help out.

* * *

Now that their team was set up, they had to get some practice together and that was exactly what they did the following days.

Time passed in a hurry and before they knew it, Extreme Rules was about to start. Suspiciously enough, they hadn't seen the Hounds of Justice since the announcement. That didn't offer any comfort though. Lana had decided that she would accompany her team to the ring. It was her future that was on the line and she'd be damned if she didn't put up a fight. The cage had already been down when they got their cue to walk out.

After they had all entered the ring, the Shield's music started to play and they made their usual entrance through the crowd, looking sickly confident. Was there something she was missing? She didn't have time to think about it when they made their way into the ring. Once the three men had also entered the cage, the ref sent Lana out, wanting to get the match on the way. She looked at Randy and he could tell that she was scared, but also put all her faith in him. Even the three men in black saw the fear in her eyes and they almost felt pity for the girl who could do nothing to change her own future. But the fact that she was maybe scared of them as persons was even a little hurtful. They were only human beings after all and had feelings like everyone else. They just preferred not to show them as publicly as many others did.

When Lana had exited the cage, the door was closed and the match began. She stood outside looking on helplessly at what was happening in the ring. It was an even fight for most parts but just now her team started to gain momentum. For a short moment she allowed herself to hope. Hope that maybe everything was going to be alright. By now, all six competitors were fighting each other. Everything went downhill though, when Dean rammed Kane into the steel, knocking him out cold. After that Dean and Roman turned to work on Randy, while Seth fought Sheamus.

The Shield was entirely focused on pinning Randy, humiliating him further. They knew it could break the Viper. While Randy focused on Dean, Roman was waiting in the corner of the ring, ready to strike when Dean gave him the perfect opportunity. Randy wanted to hit the RKO on Dean, who was able to push him away and straight into Roman's spear. Lana fell to her knees outside the cage. She knew this was it. With an evil smirk in her direction Dean went to pin Randy for the three count, sealing her fate.

Never in her entire life had she felt that exposed and vulnerable, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't care less if she was full on crying on national television. She had bigger problems now. Special OP suddenly stopped playing and the music of Vince McMahon blasted through the arena.

"Congratulations guys. Good match. Now for your prize. Lana, from now on you will only be personal physiotherapist to the three members of The Shield and even become active as a WWE Diva, should the guys decide to make you an active part of The Shield. Get your things, from now on you'll be travelling with them in their RV. Goodnight everybody." With that he turned around and left, earning lots of boos from the fans.

Lana still couldn't believe it. Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose looked at her in sympathy and let her have a moment to get herself together. It was weird seeing a usually proud woman crumbling on the floor, crying her eyes out. She slowly got up, never meeting their eyes, and slid into the ring to check on Randy. Before she could reach him though, she was pulled back into a strong chest.

"What do you think you're doing, kitten?" Roman whispered in her ear.

She started struggling and screaming.

"Haven't you done enough? Can't you even let me check on my brother? You're such monsters!"

That had been too much. Dean and Seth exited the ring first, waiting for Roman to hand the girl over, so he could climb out of the ring and over the barricade. Once the barricade was climbed, Seth lifted Lana over it, handing her back to Roman. She was still struggling, kicking, and biting and clawing. Roman finally had enough and threw her over his should to carry her backstage while she kept on screaming. When she started hitting his back with her tiny fists he gave her back a hard slap, effectively shutting her up, but also weirdly turning her on.

When they got backstage, Dean ordered Seth to get Lana's bags, Roman to take her to the RV while he himself would get their belongings.

When they all arrived at their RV, they didn't know they were going to be in for one hell of a ride.


End file.
